Dying Without You
by Sukai
Summary: Draco is Half-elf by his mother and Harry is not interested in being Draco's "Life Partner." Warning: slash! (yay!)
1. Why me?

**Dying with out you**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, just this story line.

**Summary: **Draco is half elf by his mother and Harry is not interested in being Draco's "Life Partner." Rated: R Genre: Romance/Action/light humor

**Ch.1: Why me?**

The Hogwarts Express whistle sounded as Miss. Weasley gave Harry, Hermione, and her youngest son Ron, who were all now the respective age of 17, one last hug as they were boarding the Express to go back for their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Harry it meant finally finding out what Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had been talking about in his letter he sent to Harry just a month ago.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I can't express how sorry I am for all I have asked of you over the past few years. I hope that now that the Dark Lord has been diminished you can forgive my impertinence at keeping the fact that you were Godric Griffindor's hare a secret for so long, I know Sirius would be proud to see the man you have become and I know your parents would be proud as well, perhaps next year you can come to Hogwarts for a proper Birthday celebration, hum?

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry laughed when he read this even if it wasn't his fondest memory, that being an understatement, his seven-tenth birthday...that was the day Voldimort had come to his aunt and uncles house looking for Harry and had killed the Dersleys, Harry knew Voldimort was going to come some were around that time, but even through the Orders attempts to find out when all they could do was arm Harry with the Green Flame Torch, a magical staff with a green flame at the end that could distinguish between true evil and pure love and kindness, the staff had the power to destroy any evil.

That day it had destroyed the greatest evil of the age Lord Voldimort, "Thinking about the Final Battle again?" Ron asked cutting into Harry's thoughts, some how without him noticing Harry had gotten on the train and was now sitting in his, Ron, and Hermione's usual compartment on their way to Hogwarts.

"Yeah.." He replied sadly. "You know Harry, when- if you ever need to talk about it we're here to listen." Said Hermione thoughtfully. "Yeah okay..." Harry had told them some things, but the details he kept to himself, it was too hard to talk about, somehow Harry always thought someone, anyone from the wizarding world would have been there with him in the end, during the final battle, but no one came and it left an empty feeling inside Harry making him question who was really loyal to him, if his friends and some others really loved him or if they had just used him knowing full well that he was going to face Voldimort alone.

I wonder what Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about when I get back, thought Harry as he gazed out the window into the now dimming sky. Dumbledore had said there was something important he needed to tell Harry when he got back and to come to his office a.s.a.p. When he got there. Thoughts had been the final words in his letter to Harry.

As Harry and his to best friends trudged up the freshly rained upon stairs into the entrance hall a shinny metal object caught Harry's eye at the top of the stairs, it was a shiny silver snake broach that held together the green satin robes of none other than Draco Malfoy. However Malfoy wasn't wearing his trademark seer, he had a blank face and was looking at Harry very intently as thought he had been waiting for him, _"Yeah, right!" _Thought Harry rolling his eyes.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted. "Not today Malfoy." Harry stated in a flat tone that made Crabe and Goyle, Malfoy's goons who could always be found by the Slytherin princes side, tighten their fists.

"Its all right you two, I can walk with Potter to Dumbledore's office without any trouble." He said stepping away from them and walking toward Potter. "How did you-?" Harry started to ask. "You'll find out when we get there Potter, we shouldn't discuss it here with such prying eyes around." He made a gesture to the small crowed of people around them.

It was common knowledge that Harry and Draco had gotten in a rather brutal fight last year, mostly because Malfoy was mad at Harry for his father being given the demintor's kiss for his torturing of muggles. The ministry had found out and put Lucius in Azkaban, but for some it wasn't enough so with no other choices Fudge ordered that Lucius be given The Kiss.

Lucius had killed Draco's mother soon after the war started, but pulled if off as a successful suicide, although Draco knew it wasn't. With no parents left the ministry was going to put Draco in an orphanage, lucky for him though his birthday came just in time and he ended up inheriting his family's fortune and the mansion with all his parents possessions.

After some more words were exchanged Draco and Harry made their way to the headmasters office were Harry's guardian Remus Lupin and Draco's godfather Serverius Snape were waiting along with the headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ah, come in boys, we have much to tell Mr. Potter; don't we Mr. Malfoy?" Harry rounded on Draco with a look of questioning. "What's he on about?" "It's all right Harry," Said Remus as he placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will tell you everything if you'd give him a chance, eh?"

"If you two would take a seat we can begin-" "Sir, don't you need to be down at the feats?" Harry interrupted trying to avoid whatever bad news the headmaster had to tell. "No, I have asked Professor McGonagall to take care of the usual announcements for this year." "Oh..."

"Mr. Malfoy would you care to explain to Harry what we have met here today to discuss?" "O-of course. Well, you see Potter I'm half Elf and your my-my-life partner?" He said rather cooly. "I'm your what now?!" Harry asked rather perturbed. "Your my Life Partner, and I'm half-" "I get that! But, what does that mean?" Remus could tell Harry was not taking this well so he stepped into the explanation as quickly as he could.

"Harry, your Draco's mate, it just means that you two will have to have some sort of contact every few hours." "Do you mean," Harry gulped, "Physical?" "Yes, but only a little at first-" Just as Remus was explaining the rest to Harry Draco loudly cleared his throught giving Remus a stern glare that told him he was telling Harry more than he needed to know.

"Yes, well it seems that you two will need some help through Draco's maturity so if either of you have any questions feel free to ask myself or Professor Lupin, though I highly dought he will be of much help since the only magical creature he seems to be an expert at is Canus Lupus." Snape said with a defined smirk to his tone.

Remus however ignored the comment completely and simply grinned at Snape in the most curious way.

"Well, boys, I believe that's all, oh yes! Also, you will both be put into a double dorm near the Astronomy tower, mostly for any personal things that may happen with Mr. Malfoy's maturity and your bond." "What!?" Harry exclaimed standing up rather quickly. "Why should I have to move just because he's some sort of Elvin freak!?" Draco winced slightly at the remark, but only slightly. "Now Harry that's enough." Remus said with a stern tone to his voice. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione can come and visit you and you'll still be able to go down to Griffindor tower whenever you like." "Fine, whatever, I'm going down to the feast so I can salvage what ever is left of my life since _he"_ Harry said making a gesture toward Dumbledore, "seems to be so good at running the rest of my life for me!"

With that Harry made his way to the door. "There is one more thing Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said just as Harry got a foot out the door. "Yes?" He asked irritably. "I just wanted to let you know that your actions from this point on will be reflecting on the out come of more than one person's life." "Don't they always?" Harry replied, and with that he was gone leaving a slightly less than cheerful looking group behind him. "Well, I think that went rather well." Said Dumbledore as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"So, your saying you have to touch _Malfoy_? At least every five hours?" Asked Ron with a look of pure disgust on his face. "Yeah, I know the fates are against me, how else do I always get myself into these situations?" Said Harry, he had been hiding out in the Gryffindor common room for the past four hours reluctant to go up to his new _extremely_ private dorm room.

"Oh, Harry its not that bad." Said Hermione. "What! Not that bad?! Are you ruddy insane? This is Malfoy the slimiest git to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, besides You-Know-Who that is." Ron interrupted. Hermione gave him one glance then went back to her explanation. "You should be grateful and honored to be chosen as the Life Partner to an Elf. I always thought Malfoy seemed a little different." "Wait!" Ron exclaimed. "If Malfoy's mum is an Elf that means hes not a pure blood after all, that stupid git has been giving you hell for six years about being a mudblood and all this time he was one too?" Ron said, "Oh, so your saying I am a mudblood is that it?!" Hermione said in a flustered tone. "No I was-" "Oh yes you were, you were comparing me to Malfoy and saying that I'm a mudblood too!"

Seeing as Harry was used to Ron and Hermione's fights by now; and knowing that they could last for well over an hour he decided to go ahead and retire to his new dorm room.

It took Harry about a hour to find his way up to the dorm and for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling he had forgotten to do something. As he approached a portrait of a young looking woman with long black hair and bright brown eyes she spoke in a soft, but alarmed voice as though to whisper a dreadful secret to him. "You had better get in there, he's not doing so well." She said swinging open her long frame for him to enter. The woman in the portrait was right, as soon as Harry entered the greeting room of the dorm he was met with the sight of an slightly unconscious Draco Malloy who was coughing and panting as he struggled to stand.

Harry slowly walked over to the other boy as though he would explode at any minute and in the same manner reached under Malfoy's arms and helped him over to one of the small love seats. (A/N: no pun intended.)

"I seriously thought you were going to let me die Potter, thanks for coming..." This took Harry aback as he never expected the Slytherin Prince to thank anyone for anything. "Yeah, well, I just did as I was told..." Harry admitted, and it was the truth, he would still be in his old dorm listening to Ron and Hermione's bickering if he didn't have such a high respect tord Dumbledore.

"Oh..." He could see the disappointment in Malfoy's eyes as he told him why he had come. "Well, you can let go now, if you want...I'm fine." As Draco said this Harry realized he was still holding onto Draco loosely, sort of in a cradling manner. "S-sorry..." Harry stuttered as he took his hands off Draco and walked over to a chair near the other side of the room.

**A/N:**

I just wanted to say this is my first fic I've posted on the web so if it doesn't meet your standards for a good fic then I'm sorry. This is the best I've got. Hopefully I'll get better as I go along.

I know its moving sort of fast ,but I plan to distribute different bits of info through out the story. Maybe it will help with making people actually want to read this, lol.

**Update soon, later!**

**P.S.**

This is the kind of fic you get when you spend your Saturday watching Lord of the Rings and then go see the new Harry Potter movie. Yay, PoA!


	2. Protected

Just a few things:

1.Thank you all for you reviews, good and bad.

2. I am now accepting anon. reviews

3. I took some adivce and the spelling for everything IS right this time, and the story was changed from the origional Chapter 2 to what most peole have requested as a slower pace to the H/D relationship.

4. The story will no longer be altered to the readers choosing, let me tell my story; please? Even if you think it sucks beyond all other h/d fics out there.

5. The story will have about 30-34 chapters and even though this chapter is not as long as the first I'll make the next longer.

6. Lastely; VERY IMPORTANT TO THE READERS! :: The story will be updated either every-other-day or if its a week where I have a lot to do the updates will be on Saturday or Sunday. R&R even if there flames (howlers), I eat howlers alive!!!!!! BWA HAHA!!! Now! on to the h/d goodness!

Ch.2: Protected

It was late when Harry and Draco retired up to their room which had two four poster beds with their house colors on the bed spreads. There were also two banners above the beds, Draco's bed had the Slytherin flag above it and Harry's with the Gryffindor.

There was a door at the far end of the large dorm room that led to the restrooms which had two sinks, a shower, and a large tub that was about the size of the one in the Prefect's bathrooms. Harry gazed out the window beside his bed letting his mind wonder when he turned his head to find Draco stripping out of his school uniform and into a black silk quarter sleeve button down shirt with matching boxers. He was taking off his underwear he had worn that day when Harry turned his head to come face to face with the sight.

"Do you think you could go in the restroom for that?" Asked Harry as Draco let his boxers fall to the floor making Harry blush furiously. "Why should it bother you? You change in front of your teammates in the locker room, don't you? And besides, your gay to boot; are you not?." "Yes, but, I..." Harry was getting redder by the minute and Draco couldn't help but grin at the realization.

"I'm I really that good looking?" Draco commented as he got an even bigger blush out of Harry. "Well, um, goodnight." Harry said as he promptly turned over in his bed pulling the soft covers close to him mumbling about self indulged Slytherins. "Thanks for caring Potter, no, I don't need your contact at night." Draco said sarcastically. "Sorry, do I need to sleep, um, w- with y-?" "No, you don't, when I'm a sleep I don't need your touch." Draco said from his bed as they were both turned on their sides facing each other. "But if you could go to sleep soon that would be good because I can't fall asleep until you do." At this Harry opened his half-closed eyes. "What do you mean?" Silver stared into green as though to contemplate weather to tell the Gryffindor or not.

"Its nothing you need to worry about now," "What? Please tell me," Harry asked in a soft sort of tone that made Draco realize just how tired the raven-haired boy was. "Alright, its just, I have a sort of link with you, kind of like I can feel what your feeling," "It's alright though! Its just when your awake so I can tell if your safe, its part of my Elvin instincts. There's a bit more to it, but that can wait until we get better acquainted." He adding quickly noticing the alarmed look in Harry's eyes.

"Oh.." Harry yond, then with a rub of his eyes he closed them whispering a barely autible goodnight to Draco. "Night," Draco paused as he noticed Harry was already asleep; then he slowly got up and without waking the slumbering Golden Boy placed a chased kiss on his rosy lips. "Sleep well...Harry." He whispered before he slipped back into his own bed.

"NO! DON'T SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" Harry yelled in his sleep as he thrashed at his covers tears running down his cheeks. "STOP YOU BASTARD ST-!" Harry suddenly felt a hand grasp his wrist and call his name from some where far away. "Harry! Harry!" Green tear filled orbs opened to find bright silver ones staring back at him in fear and was that-no Malfoy couldn't. "Harry, are you all right?" Asked Draco as he sat on the bed still gawking at the heavily breathing Harry.

"Yeah, o-of course." He said getting his wits about him. "You were dreaming about your final battle with Voldimort, weren't you?" Draco asked resting his hand on Harry's and rubbing in soothingly.

"Yeah, but its nothing..." He said taking his hand away and turning from Draco, tear marks were still visible on his face. "Harry..." Draco moved closer to him placing a marble hand on Harry's head and running it through his now elbo length jet-black hair. "Draco, what are you-?" "Shh...," Draco's other hand placed its fingertips softly over Harry's mouth. "It's all right, I won't tell anyone...just sleep. How about letting someone else be the hero for once, a Potter?" He grinned, and despite himself Harry relaxed into the feeling of his enemy's hand running through his hair.

Then as the images of the final battle began to fill Harry's dreams and he could feel tears welling in his eyes he herd the most unearthly yet beautiful song fill his ears. It was in some other language, but it was so soothing like someone was standing beside him protecting him. The song secede only for a moment as Harry felt someone's lips upon his somewhere in the back of his mind he felt himself responding to the kiss, but then it was gone and the song began again.

That soft sweet searing song played in Harry's dreams the rest of the night and the soft touch of someone's gentle hands never left his side letting him rest soundly for the first time in over four years.

The sun shown brightly through the two large windows in the bedroom when Harry woke that morning for once he felt as though he was fully rested, then he realized someone was brushing a hand through his hair and he jumped up with a start.

"Draco?" He exclaimed. "Y-you...you didn't stay up all night with me, did you?" He asked dumfounded. "Yeah, guess so...heh." "Why?" "Your my Partner, _remember_?" "Well, um...I guess the approiate thing would be to say," He looked Draco in the eye kind of frustrated with himself for letting Malfoy; someone he despised beyond belief; see him in such a vulnerable state last night. "Thank you...but I mean, your not tired?" "No, Elves only require up to two hours of sleep, although we can have more if we want."

"Oh...," "You won't tell anyone what happened last night? Will you?" "No, it's your business Potter, no one else's; not even mine."

"Thanks Malfoy..." Harry said as he got up and started going into the restroom, then he turned around with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, and Malfoy," "Yes, Potter?" "You should think about joining the girls chorus, your not that bad a singer." And with that Harry went into the bathroom leaving Draco with a slight blush on his cheeks and a furrow in his brow.

TBC...


	3. Flying Equals Falling

**Ch.3: Fighting Equals Falling**

**It was almost the end of October and even though Harry often thought to himself how he could ever get used to living with Malfoy he found that having the other boy around wasn't quite as bad as he had thought it would be.**

**Harry had always had a difficult time with potions and having the Slythrin Prince around, who just happened to be excelling in potions, mad it easer for Harry to at least make at least a low B in the class. They hadn't spoken of their first night since the incident, mostly because they has promised not to, like Draco said, what happened to Harry in the final battle was Harry's business, no one else's, not even Draco's.**

**Their living arrangement however, had sparked a hoard of rumors, none of which were true or even remotely close to the truth. Most were rumors of Harry and Draco asking to have a room together to consummate their undying love for each other, yeah _right_. Their friends knew the truth though and didn't tell it because of Draco and Harry's requests not to. All in all, when they were in public Harry and Draco acted as though nothing had changed between them, even if they were friends.**

**It was early morning on October 24th and it was also the day of the first Quidditch game of the year; Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor. Harry had met up with Hermione and Ron on the stairs leading down to the Great Hall and as they made their way to breakfast Draco and his goons walked in from the Entrance Hall. It was unavoidable, there were to many people already watching the two groups, for them not to start insulting each other, to bad for Draco the only person in Slytherin that knew of his and Harry's arrangement was Basil Zambini, his best friend.**

**"Malfoy." Harry greeted. "Potter." Ron began, seeing as how he still didn't like the fact that Harry was Draco's _Partner_ anyway.**

**"So, Ferret Boy, went outside to get some of your bouncing done, eh?" The crowd laughed and Draco glared.**

**"Well, actually out of the kindness of my heart I decided o get you some food," Draco lifted his boot so the crowd could see the soul, which had mud on it. "Your family still eats this, right?" "I mean it is all you muggle lovers can afford." Malfoy smirked. **

**Ron clinched his teeth, "Why you little-" Harry put his arm out in front of Ron before he had a chance to lung at the boy.**

**"You know Malfoy, your family's not so great either, just look how your father used to treat muggles." Harry said cooly.**

**"You going to let him say that about Lucius, Draco?" Crabe asked. "I-" Draco knew he couldn't let Crabb and Goyle know yet, but he couldn't hurt Harry either. "Come on Draco." The crowd was just waiting for the next insult. "Well, Potter, at least I had a father around, yours on the other hand went and got himself blown up."**

**That was it. This was supposed to be a sheared, but it wasn't one any more. Draco could just see the hurt in Harry's eyes after he said that. **

**"You know Malfoy; you're a heartless bastard." Harry half whispered, then he turned and walked back up to the dorms with out another word. Leaving a hushed crowd behind him.**

****

**It was almost time for the match to start with about an hour to spare when Draco found Harry sitting on his bed looking through an old photo album in their dorm room. **

**"Hey..." Draco began. "You know the match is going to start soon. You're your teams captain, maybe you should brief them on how you're going to kick Slytherin's ass again." Draco said with a slightly faltered smirk. **

**"No..." "I don't need to tell them how to do that." Harry said coldly as he got up off the bed placing the album in the small dower beside his bed.**

**"Ouch. I guess I deserve that. Listen..." Draco could tell Harry was hurt, but what was he supposed to have done? Let everyone know about them, well not them, _they_ weren't even together, but it was still Draco's job to protect his Partner from hurt and pain; even if it wasn't physical.**

**"..Draco...I thought you where my friend now," "I am Harry..." "I thought I could trust you...not to act like a child...not to try to fit in with the crowd and be the center of attention," **

**Draco looked desperately at Harry as though he would break, he always looked so strong and brave in his Quidditch robes, but now even thoughs bright colors didn't help his desolate expression. "You can Harry."**

**"See that's what I thought, but I was wrong..." Harry hung his head as a few tears fell from his shinning green eyes. "You're exactly the same as you were before the war." Harry was shaking now and it sounded out with every word he said.**

**He got up, not taking the time to even give Draco a glance before he had grabbed his Firebolt and left for the match.**

****

**"You all right mate?" Ron asked when Harry entered the locker rooms about ten minutes before the game was to start. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Malfoy said to me this morning. Sorry I'm late."**

**Ron got up from the bench he was sitting on as the rest of the team began to head out onto the field, he placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder flashing him a crooked smile.**

**"Come on Harry, don't worry about that stupid git. He'll never change, even for his _Partner_." "Yeah..." Harry agreed. "All right now lets get you out there so you can kick his sorry ass!"**

**"Right!" Said Harry enthusiastically. Ron always had a way of making Harry feel better even when he was at his worst.**

****

**It was about an hour and thirty minutes into the game, Ron had let three shots by him and Harry had scared the crowd more than twice by diving for the Snitch then loosing it. His mind just wasn't in the game and neither was Draco's. He was having a hard enough time flying his broom let alone catching the Golden Snitch. It had been almost four hours since he and Harry had last had any contact and he could feel the pain and dizziness already setting in.**

**"DRACO! Get you bloody head in the game!" One of his teammates called. "Right!" He responded weakly.**

**Weather he liked it or not Harry felt bad for giving Draco such grief over what he had said earlier. Harry occasionally glanced above him to where Draco was flying, just a few meters above Harry, but still very high above the ground. "Probably looking for the Snitch." Harry thought.**

**He sat there for a few moments looking for the Snitch as well , the teams were at the other end of the field trying for control over the Quffile ,but as Harry searched he felt something brush his shoulder then he herd gasps and cries from the crowd and as he looked down he saw Draco falling at top speed.**

**"Draco!" Harry dove for the other boy racing as fast as his Firebolt could take him stretching out an arm to catch Draco he pulled him from the fall, but was still getting closer and closer to the ground, just as they were feet above the solid earth Harry veered up speeding inches above the ground. He looked ahead of him there wasn't time to turn the stands were right in front of them so he maneuvered the broom the a side angle whispering to the unconscious Draco, "Brace yourself!" Then they hit the stands crashing into the wooden posts Harry felt himself roll off the broom hitting the ground with all his weight still clutching Draco to his chest. All that could be seen from the outside was a large cloud of dust were the two rivals had crashed.**

**"Wha-?" Draco opened his eyes to see Harry lying below him. "Harry, what...what happened?" "You fell...but we're all right now. I caught you." "Are you all right?"**

**"Yes, I'm all right. Are you -ah!" Harry winced, his back was burning a little from skidding across the ground after they fell; he could tell it was bad, but just how bad? "Harry?" Draco asked from above him. "I'm all right, really. Hey, What's that in your shirt?" **

**Something round was tugging and struggling to get out of Draco's shirt. "I don't know." Draco reached in with his left hand and pulled out the Golden Snitch which was still struggling to free its self from the Slytherin.**

**"Potter!? Malfoy?! Are you all right in there?!" Madame Hooch called from the opening they had made in the stands.**

**"Here." Draco put the Snitch Harry's palm intertwining their fingers, which in turn, made Harry blush. "But...why? I almost got you killed back there." "You deserve it." Draco whispered as he jumped off Harry and helped him to his feet. **

**"We're all right Hooch!" Draco said as they walked out of the stands, Harry was leaning on Draco because of the pain in his back. Hermione and Ron soon ran up to them pushing their way through the crowd as they did.**

**"Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you all right? We were really worried." Harry mintely rolled his eyes thinking, _"Like hell I'm all right." _He could fell blood running down his back side and anyone who was part of the crowd standing behind him could more then likely see the cuts through his shredded Quidditch robes. It looked as though he'd been wiped mercilessly.**

**"'Harry, your back..." Neville, who had been one of the onlookers standing behind him called attention to the bloody sight first. **

**"This is your entire fault Malfoy, if you were a better flyer Harry wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Ron half-yelled. "What-?" Draco began but as soon as he had started Ron snatched Harry from his grip leading his bleeding friend to the Hospital Wing Hermione trailing behind.**

**Anyone who was watching Harry's limping form being guided up to the castle could see the stains of dark red on his robes. "I did this..." Draco thought, "he was just trying to reassure me when he said he was alright..." Just then Hooch's voce cut into his thoughts.**

**"This game is over Gryffindor wins!" Slight cheers were heard from some of the Gryffindors then Hooch turned to one of the Prefects who were standing beside her.**

**"Would you go up to the Head Masters office and let him know what happened? I don't think Potters going to be in class for some time."**

**As soon as Draco heard this Elvin speed was carrying his up to the castle faster then speeding Firebolt. "I'll never let you get hurt again Harry. I promise. Not by me, not by anyone. I'm going to talk the pain away."**

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

**Next chapter: you'll see a little h/d goodness (just a little) and also get a little bit of explanation of draco's power and heritage as an elf (sorry for any misspellings!!!!!!!!)**

**Just a little q&a:**

**someone asked:**

**Q. why is haarry draco's partner?'**

**A. man you guys are so impatient! (just kidding) but im getting to that its just something i'm saving for later in the story, lets put it this way; if i dont save it for later you guys wont get the h/d smut that follows from it. (oh! ive said too much! aaahhhhhh!!!! dies)**

**Also my comp is dead so i wont be able to update until the weekends when i go to my moms, or if i can get over here sometime during the week. im really sorry! i.i**

**dead comp should be fixed in a few weeks. maybe...**

**also: i dont own harry potter, just this story line (which came from reading the lord of the rings and then going to see the harry potter movie 3, lol)**


	4. For you, Only you

**Chapter 4 - For you, only you**

Draco reached the hospital wing just in time to hear the Pomfrey wretch, as he called her, yelling at Ron and Hermione to leave. As two thirds of the Gryffindor trio came out of the door marked Infirmary they spotted the Slytherin and glared with all ll their might. As they passed Ron whispered, "Stupid bouncing ferret."

Draco almost made the choice to turn around and punch the magic out of the Weasel, but decided against it. Harry was more important then some petty rivalrey. When he pushed open the door all he saw were empty beds and at the very end by the large stain glass windows was Harry.

It seemed to take hours to reach the other boy. Draco could see the blood stained sheets from where he was; he could see Harry was lying on his stomach and that blood was dripping from the deep gashes on his back.

"'He looks so tired." Draco thought. Small tears were running from Harry's eyes, but they were silent. His shirt had been removed and rocks could be seen with in the gashes.

"Move aside Mr. Malfoy!" Pomfrey said as she bustled by him to treat Harry's wounds.

"Wait!" Draco said, as she was bout to give the now shaking Harry a healing potion. "I know a faster way to heal him, but keep that potion here for me."

At that moment she knew what he was going to do. "Mr. Malfoy I will not allow you to put your self in danger. As a medi-nurse I-!" "I have to do this." He said firmly.

"He's my Partner. So as such I am obligated to do this for him." Draco placed his left hand on Harry's. "You're going to be all right. Though..." He paused looking at Madam Pomfrey who gave a reluctant nod. "This may hurt a bit."

Draco with drew his hand placing both of his hands directly in the center of Harry's ruined back. "Ah..!" Harry let out a small cry as Draco began. His wounds burned with the new pressure being put upon them. Draco was singing, sort of. It was some kind of spell, but more of a chant and it was in that same language in which Draco had sang to him that first night.

White light was flowing from Draco's hands like water, as the light flooded Harry's deep cuts they healed instantly pushing the rocks and dirt up out of his flesh. Draco's chanting soon became more pained and quick as he went on. The sound of some sort of liquid could be heard falling on the ground. Draco's chanting didn't stop until Harry was fully healed, then the Slytherin collapsed.

Draco had his teeth clinched in pain as Harry lifted himself from the be he saw what was wrong...

Draco had taken the wounds into himself. The dripping form before was the sound of blood falling from Draco's back. "What did you do that for?" Asked Harry in a hushed voice.

"I did it for you...my Heshnath. You were in pain and so...I took it away." Draco was gasping for air as he tried to stand under the omince throbbing from the pain in his back.

"Heshnath? What..?" Harry asked as he and the medi-nurse helped Draco to a clean bed.

"It means your mine, but you would call me your Soulith because I'm the dominant one..." Draco breathed deeply trying to make some of the pain go away.

"So what am I, Malfoy? Your bitch?" Draco winced. "Mr. Potter!" The old medi-nuse scolded, she had about had enough today. "Sorry...I think I should go...this it just a bit too much right now..."

And with that Harry transfigured a shirt from a sheet and walked out the door not looking back to see the hurt look in Draco's eyes as he watched the ungrateful Heshnath leave.

****

It was hours later when Harry woke up in his new dorm. He had fallen asleep thinking about what had happened that day or yesterday as it was now well after twelve. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head as he asked him self why anyone would take that much pain into their own flesh for him. No one ever protected him from anything and when they did it usually backfired.

It just felt so strange suddenly having a guardian angel on his side. Of course maybe Draco was just using him like everyone else had before the final battle. No one had come to his aid in the last stand against Voldimort; He'd been alone and in many ways, he was convinced he still was.

He slowly pulled himself out of his dream world and back to reality. "'Reality..." He thought, "I wish I could stay away forever."

Once he'd gotten up he looked around and spotted his fathers cloak. "Dad..." He pulled it on sneaking out of his dorm room and into the hollows of Hogwarts. He knew were he was going the Chamber of Dreams, a large circular room with an enchanted ceiling like the great hall and four large wooden door entrances all around it. He'd found it on one of his many escapades around the castle. It hadn't been on the marauder map and had been hard to find. It was at the top of one of the towers off limits to all persons. It was his safe haven he'd sit for hours and think about his life why it had to be the way it was.

Why he was alone...

Although, Harry didn't end up at the chamber that night, in fact, he didn't end up any were near it. He found him self instead, in front of the Hospital wing door.

Slowly, not really knowing why he was there in the first place, he pushed the large wooden doorframe open. Looking down the rows of beds he found Malfoy. He looked on from the edge of Draco's bed as his breaths came slow and shallow.

The wounds were almost healed now from the healing solution Pomfrey had given him and his Elvin powers. "You can take that damned cloak off you know." Came a soft, but still droning voice. Harry jumped pulling off the cloak and staring at the other.

"'How did you know?" Harry asked after sitting down in the armchair beside the other boy and composing himself.

"Your sent remember? Smelt like you were worried to me." Malfoy drawled as he tried to lift himself from the bed, but was brought back down by shots of pain running up his back. He lay there hissing as he subconsciously felt the bed sink slightly on his left side and a hand being placed in his platinum locks.

"I wasn't worried. You're too much of a stubborn bastard to die or something." Draco knew Harry was lying again, but he didn't have the strength to argue. Draco looked up at an angle to see Harry staring back at him. Draco's eyes were never clear no one could read them not even his murdering father who was now rotting in Azkaban for killing his mother last summer.

Harry on the other hand could always hide his emotions on the outer layer, but his eyes always gave him away, and right now all Draco could see was pain and regret. "Don't beat your self up over this Potter. I did it for you, but like you said I'm too much of a bastard to let something like this kill me." "Yeah..." Harry pulled his hand from Malfoy's hair and made to leave, but stopped when Draco said, "stay...I know you want to."

Harry turned around and sat in the armchair beside the bed. "I know you can't sleep without thoughts damned nightmares unless I'm there." "That's not true!" Harry protested. Draco just gave a quizzical look to the other boy. "Harry..." Draco said softly.

"Malfoy I'm alri-" Harry began to protest. "No you're not! And don't you damn well lie to me Potter!" Harry just lay back in the chair not speaking to the other boy for a while. "Malfoy?" Harry said after some time, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes?" "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I guess the right thing to say to you for what you did for me is..." He paused thoughtfully looking at Malfoy. "Thank you." "Any time...Harry."

Later Harry pulled a cover off one of the other beds and curled up in the chair falling into a deep sleep. Draco watched his Heshnath for some time before he followed.

It felt nice to fall asleep so close to someone who was as alone in the world as he was.

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

Another little Q&A for my fans:

Questions from Winter Angel.

**Q**. Does Draco have elfish ears?

**A. **No he does, but when he's feeling a strong emotion or something else (which I'm not going to say now) happens his ears grow out and so does his hair.

**Q. **Does anyone else know Draco's a half-elf beside the people mentioned?

**A. **No, but they will later.

**Q. **Will Draco or Harry be on top?

**A. **Umm...maybe this chapter answered that? (Maybe not, I like keeping my secrets and surprising my readers)

**Q. **Will there be mpreg?

**A. **Good question. Maybe I'll mention it or something. I can't say I haven't thought that much on it yet, but I'm really keeping the details on the D.L. for now though because if it does happen it will tie in with the major plot and its very likely not in the way your thinking.

**Q. **Can I be your beta?

**A. **I'll get back to you because I'm a little of a control freak.

A QUESTION ALL OF MY READERS NEED TO READ:

**Q. **Do I care what snooty, immature, posers say about my fic?

**A. **Hell no. (Unless it's constructive criticism, that's good)

Sorry, about that last one. Its just I got a stupid review from an anon named Rebecca who felt she/he had to flame me. I dislike people who are that immature. Whatever. Well, until next time. XD


	5. Crush

**Chapter 5 - Crush**

"So have you asked Seamus to go with you to the Auroras Ball yet?" Hermione asked Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione walked to the hospital wing so Harry could keep Draco's four-hour contact need in check.

"Well, no. I just haven't had the time what with taking care of Draco. It's only been a few days since-" "Draco?" Ron interrupted.

"Since _when_ have you two established a first name basis with each other?" Harry looked at Ron in a perplexed sort of fashion. When had the two of them stopped calling each other by their last names?

"I don't know, I guess I haven't thought much of it." Harry said simply. "Its not like I'm in love with him Ron. I mean, it is _Malfoy_. Its going to be a long time ,if ever ,before I see him _that_ way." _I hope; I mean I like Seamus, right?_ Harry thought.

"What way?" Hermione said evilly. Harry blushed and she laughed. "Oh come on Harry we know you've had the hots for Seamus since forever." She said waving her hand in a Shakespearian motion. They stopped in front of the hospital wing door and Hermione took the opertunity to pull Harry aside telling Ron to stay so she and Harry could have a word.

"Harry I know you like Seamus and everything ,but in case you didn't know or forgot I just thought I should remind you that Elves, even half-elves, don't take rejection well." Harry looked at her wide eyed.

"So what is Dr-_Malfoy_ going to kill me if I don't go to the Banquet with him or something?" He laughed. "No! Your his Life Partner Harry. He'd do anything for you; thats all I'm saying." He still didn't get her meaning but nodded anyway so they could get off the subject of he and Draco.

"Have fun." Ron said in a sing song vice to Harry as he pulled Hermione tword the direction of the Gryffindor dorms.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Draco when he came in.

"Better, its almost completely healed. I should be back in class tomorrow." And there it was again, the same look Draco had been giving Harry for the past few days. Only two people had ever been able to give Harry that sort of warmth and reassurance from a mere look, but they were dead now.

"Don't do that." Harry said without realizing what he was saying. "Do what?" Draco asked with a quizzical look.

"Nothing." There was an uncomfterible silence for a moment, but it passed. "Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you this." Harry reached into his messenger book bag and pulled out some papers giving them to Draco. "She wrote these for you so you would be ready for the test tomorrow."

"What?!" Draco yelled in disbelief. "She want me to take a test on my first day back! I haven't been there for classes. I'm going to fail!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"She just gave us this today, your no less behind then anyone else. Here..." Harry said sitting on the side of the bed and leaning beside Draco so he could get a good look at the papers. "I don't have anything else to do tonight; so I'll stay here and help you study."

Draco nodded feeling his cheek brush against the other boys as he did so. "You don't have to." He said in a small voice. Being this close to his Heshnath was intoxicating.

"I'll stay. I need someone to study with or I'll fall asleep." Harry said smiling. It was getting late almost time for the students to be in their dorms to rest for the next day of study. "Besides, you're as good at Transfiguration as I am at Potions."

"I am not!" Draco protested. "Fine, but I still need to get you caught up with the rest of us."

"Let's see." Harry moved so he was sitting on Draco's left and holding the first of the many pages of notes McGonagall had made for Draco. The other papers were laid out across the bed they were sitting on. "I don't get any of this." Draco said looking at the other papers in disgust.

"Here, let me explain it." Harry said leaning so Draco could see the page he was holding. "It's all about transfiguring a small object into something of a greater mass. Let me show you." Harry looked around then got up grabbing a cup that was on the table beside Draco's bed. "Now watch me." Harry lifted his hand so it was above the cup. Then flicking his wrist in a round motion he said, "Totus modo!"

The cup was then changed into a large stuffed dragon with fathered wings and soft sky blue plush scales. "Cute." Draco said as Harry handed him the Dragon. He didn't say anything about Harry using wandless magic; it only proved his suspicions about the Gryffindor and he didn't feel like another night of explanations.

"Your turn." Harry said as he sat down and Draco stood grabbing a small wet cloth. "Totus modo!" The cloth turned into a king size blanket with pictures of kittens on it. Harry stared at it for a moment then burst with laughter. "Oh shut up!" Draco said throwing the blanket over Harry's head tackling him.

"Ahh! Get off me ferret!" Harry said still laughing. "Not a chance, no one laughs at a Malfoy!" He said tickling Harry through the blanket. "You'll pay!"

Harry got the cover off himself still laughing, but then it died away and all he say was onyx. Draco's eyes met him holding him in that moment. Harry felt something radiating from the other boys eyes. Before Harry knew what he was doing he felt his hand tangled in Draco's soft locks pulling his head closer never blinking or moving his gaze from the Slytherin...just enough to...

Then Draco turned his head and the spell was undone. "I'm sorry." He said moving himself off Harry. "I can't trick you into this." Harry snapped out of the daze he was in looking over at Draco.

"Trick me..?" Draco nodded. "Elves have the power to seduce anyone, especially their Partners; just by looking in their eyes." Draco sighed. "But I don't want to trick you Harry." He was blushing now. "I want you to want to kiss me, not just because of some Elvin powers I have."

"Thank you." Harry said. "Well, if its any conciliation," he took a deep breath. He was giving up a potential date with the Scottish crush of his dreams, but he'd always been horrible at asking people out so he thought he might as well go with someone he knew wanted to go with him. Even if they weren't his first choice. "I was wondering if you'd like to...go to the Auroras Ball with me?"

Draco turned to Harry his triad mark smirk plastered across his face. "I thought that was my line?" Harry blushed the shade of a tomato. "I well...I just thought..."

"Oh, don't get you're knickers in a twist Potter. I'll go with you. Now..." He looked at the disguarded Transfiguration notes that had fallen on the floor. "I think you still have to teach me how to do this whole little - big spell McGonagall's given me."

"Right." Harry said taking the paper. It was a while before the blush was gone, but Harry survived.

The two studied into the wee hours of the morning finally falling asleep heads resting on each others shoulders, stuffed dragon tucked under each cradling their sleeping forms.

"How do you think you did on the test?" Harry asked Draco as the two of them walked out of Transfiguration. "All right I suppose, I managed to turn a quill into a fully-grown pig didn't I? Of course, I was aiming more for a yard ornament then the real thing."

Harry laughed it had been interesting seeing McGonagall chasing the pig around the classroom. "Harry, wait up!" Ron said as he and Hermione ran up to the two former rivals. "Hey Harry." Ron and Hermione greeted in unison.

Harry always thought it was creepy the two of them had gotten so close they could do that sort of thing, but he didn't say anything. "Hey, what did you guys think of the test?" Harry asked.

Hermione was first to answer, "It was fair and I'm sure I did well on it. I asked Professor McGonagall and she said grades will be posted out side her class later today."

"Yeah, I think everyone did pretty good on it, except the Ferret Boy here." Ron said gesturing toward Draco.

"Really Weasel? I didn't know you could think." Draco retorted. "Oi, Malfoy clam down all right? I'm sure Ron was just joking around." Seamus said coming up behind the group.

"Mind you're own business you Scottish prat!" Seamus looked a little taken back by this then moved so he was in Draco's face.

"Listen just because Harry's your Heshnath doesn't mean it gives you the right to be an ass us Gryffindors, all right?"

"Well, pardon me, but incase you didn't notice I wasn't being an ass until Weasley here decided to be one!" Draco said jabbing his index finger into Seamus's chest.

"Draco stop; Ron was just making a joke. He didn't mean to offend you." Harry said stepping in front of Seamus.

"Why are you defending him? Your my-"Draco didn't move for a moment, but in stead sniffed the air in front of Harry.

"Oh, I get it now." Draco pushed passed Harry and started walking down the hall in the opposite direction at a rather fast pace. Harry looked at his friends then ran after Draco.

"It's not what you think." Harry said when he finally caught up with the Slytherin. "Oh, really. What do I think _Potter_!?"

"Please tell me what I think because what I thought was that you wanted to go to the ball with me, but apparently you have some deep-rooted feelings for that Scottish slut!" He said gesturing in the direction Seamus, Ron ,and Hermione had gone.

"I-" Harry couldn't deny it, but he could still defend Seamus. "Hes not a slut!" Draco raised one eyebrow.

"Oh really!? Because in case you didn't know, _Potter_, Finnigan is a straight Cho Chang pumping jerk! Oh, yes that's right. He doesn't care for the guys he likes your little ex-crush Chang!" Harry couldn't believe his ears, Seamus and...Cho?

"That's a lie!" Harry retorted. "Oh really? Remember that day Mis. _Chang_ came back for a visit in the first week of school? Well, she wasn't just here to visit anyone, she was here to get some Irish Slut Loving!"

Draco was red in the face he was so mad a Harry, Gods! How could he use Draco like that just because he didn't have the courage to ask that Irish son of a bitch out! Not to mention Harry was _his_ Heshnath!

"Fine! Whatever! I don't care! You can take your Slytherin Gossip and shove it!" Harry turned to leave then stopped. "And another thing! I can see why Cho wanted him; he's a better _Life Partner _then you'll ever be!" And with that Harry left leaving an extremely stunned Draco Malfoy standing there.

_Better then me? _Draco thought. _I'll show you I'm better then Finnigan Harry, you'll see..._

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

**Question Corner:**

**Q. **Are Soulith and Heshnath you're words or are they real Elfish words?

**A. **They're my words. I like coming up with my own stuff.

**Q. **This isn't going to be one of thoughs I hate you, I love you, I'm having your baby fics is it?

**A. **No way on earth! I'm only going to mention mpreg, but there will more then likely be no mpreg and if there is there's going to be a lot of trouble and angust before Harry and Draco even think about it.

**No more questions? Good.**

Any ways, all I wanted to say is that this fic is going to be really angusty from here on out. No more happy sunshine, okay maybe a little, but lets put it this way. Draco will wish he were dead by the end of this fic. (hint hint) Don't you guys hate me?

I'm actually shooting for a happy ending because I like sunshine, lol. Also I am so SORRY for not updating last weekend!

I was so sick and stuff, ahh! I just had the worst week and weekend last week. Now, I'm better and just to make it up to you guys I might even do another chapter this weekend if I get enough reviews. Reviews make me happy!


	6. Horoscopes and Charms

**Chapter6 - Horoscopes and Charms**

"I think you were right to tell Malfoy off last week mate. I mean you've done nothing ,but feel sorry for him ever since you two fought." Ron said as he and Harry walked to a special Palm reading class with Professor Treawney. "You should just forget about it and think about getting into Seamus's pants." He said with a laugh.

Harry knew Ron was right and he didn't need telling twice ,but he still felt bad. He and Draco hadn't talked in almost five days and Draco didn't come near him unless it was to get his four hour contact in with Harry and even that had become just a brush of Draco's hand against his.

In fact Draco had been spending most of his time back in the Slytherin dorms leaving Harry to sleep alone in their private quarters.

Harry took a deep sigh just before they entered Divination Class. "You're right Ron." "Great now that that's settled we need to get our minds cleared so we can listen to Treawney's useless banter."

They took a seat listening to Professor Treawney as she talked about how all of them were in store for a surprise within themselves over the next year and how Harry was going to die, nothing new.

She made her rounds about the class as usual monitoring the students with a watchful eye as they read their partners hands and made fake predictions about each others death. Ron was just telling Harry how he was going to fall off his broom next week at Quidditch practice and break his back in a way in which he would suffer a long drawn out thirty minutes of torturous pain and die when Professor Treawney came over and took Harry's hand from Ron.

As she sat some of the student stopped what they were doing and watched listening for her new prediction of how Harry was going to die. However, the prediction did not go as scheduled.

Instead her head lulled back and her eyes went blank. Some of the girls had already left to get Pomfrey, fearful for their favorite teachers health. She held Harry's hand tightly as he tried to pry it from her grasp, but her cold clammy hands held him as her blank purple eyes stared at his shaking hand.

"Take heed boy..." she breathed in an eiri tone that sent chills down his spine. "Your selfish pride...your blind ambitions..." She breathed out, "these things...they will cost you a price...one of which you wish not to pay again..."

He kept fighting to get away no one was making a move to help as they all stood transfixed at their ghostly white teacher.

"The months ahead will be filled with woe...you may loose another..." Just then her eyes shifted gazing knowingly in his green shinning eyes. "...fear not..." she began again tracing a line across the middle of his palm. "this one may not go...you must see with eyes unclouded...by...hate..."

Professor Treawney's voice faded as she passed out on the floor leaving an extremely stunned Harry sitting in his seat shaking like mad.

A few moments later Pomfrey came storming in dropping to her knees poring potion after potion down Treawney's through.

Harry didn't hear her ask him what happened, he was too scared to think, to breath, even move.

It was latter when Harry was walking to Charms when he rounded a corner and ran straight into Pansy Parkinson who just so happened to be looking for the green eyed Gryffindor. "Sorry Parkinson." Harry said.

"Potter!" She said as she got her balance, just after she did something Harry was not expecting...she slapped him.

Square on the middle of his left cheek as hard as she could. "What the hell was that for!?" He asked rubbing the swollen palm print which now crissened his face.

"I told Draco I wouldn't say anything, but you're a bastard beyond all standards!" She saw the shacked look on Harry's face and continued yelling. "That's right! I know about you're whole Partner thing with Draco! So!? Did you honestly think he wouldn't tell me Potter, hum?"

"I did grow up with him you know!" She said as she breathed in another big gulp of air so she could yell some more. "You're so blind to you're own emotions that its sickining! All you care about are people who don't love you, like Chang and Finnigan! You never give thanks for the things you've already got!" She said as she poked him in the chest.

"Is there..." Harry began, "anything wrong with Draco?" Harry had a feeling his and Draco's fight wasn't the only thing she was upset about, but what else was there?

"I..." she began, "I don't think he would want me to tell you." Pansy said solemnly. "It's against the oath." She said not daring to look him in the eye. "What...oath?" At this she put her hands on her mouth.

"Forget what I said! Listen I'm sorry I told you off, I have to go now." And with that she took off headed in the direction of Charms just ahead of him.

Things only got stranger once Charms started. For one, the students seemed to be in a fowl mood because of the weather, gloomy, cold, and rainy. Another was that the Auroras Ball which celebrated the month of the Aurora Bore Allis, the time at which all magic was most powerful, had been postponed until the first of November in stead of Halloween night.

Not to mention Harry had a hard time not noticing the way the Slytherins seemed to fall silent when ever he even glanced their way. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be paying him no mind at all.

"Alright class, settle down settle down." Professor Flitwick began. "Today we will be discussing the affects of the Aurora Bore Allis on our magic and the magic of other magical beings."

"This lesson may be best suited for your Care of Magical Creatures class ,but seeing as Professor Hagrid has taken a leave this year to deal with some family matters pertaining to his brother I will be explaining it on a more charismatic note."

Flitwick took a look at his lesson plan then continued. "Mr. Malfoy? I believe you told me last week that you'd like to brief us on how magical beings powers differ from the magic of witches and wizards during the A.B.A."

Malfoy made no move to stand from what Harry could see, in stead Pansy put her hand in the air calling for Professor Flitwicks attention. "Yes Ms. Parkinson?"

"Professor with all due respect Draco's not feeling well today and I think he'd rather brief the class in the next lesson." "Very well then. Perhaps another time then, num?" Draco simply nodded.

Pansy was right, why hadn't Harry noticed before? As the Gryffindor looked at Draco he did seem more shaken then the last time they'd spoken. His blond locks were in disarray, his face seemed to have paled and thinned, if possible, and the biggest changed he could see in the Slytherin was in his eyes.

Draco seemed so distant like he wasn't even seeing what was in front of him. The whole sight just made Harry feel worse about that stupid fight they had had. It was really his fault for using Draco like that ,but then again it was partly Draco's fault for making Harry be his Life Partner in the first place. Wasn't it?

It wasn't until later that night that Harry saw Draco again. For the first time in almost a week the Slytherin lay asleep in the bed next to Harry's in their private dorms.

"Draco?" Harry called out through the darkness knowing the other boy wasn't asleep yet. "Yes?" Came a soft raspy reply similar to the way Harry had talked after he'd taken that Skelogrow potion in second year.

"What's happened to you?" Harry questioned, he was sitting in his bed now watching the steady rise and fall of Draco's back facing him.

"I'm fine Har-" Draco stopped mid-sentence coughing harshly then breathing deeply to regain his composer. "I'm fine Potter."

"Draco..." Harry could tell that wasn't the case, Draco looked so tired earlier that day and so weak. Harry knew there was something wrong.

Draco sighed deeply sitting up in his bed turning to look at the boy who haunted his dreams and in a cruel sort of fashion soothed them at the same time.

"I can't tell you..." Harry looked at Draco wide eyed. What was so bad that Draco couldn't tell him? "It's complicated Harry...its got a lot to do with me being your Soulith. Though..." The Slytherin started breathing slowly again as if it were a great effort to do something as simple as to breath.

"Though what?" Harry questioned. Draco made no move to answer; he just got up out of his bed walking ever so slowly to Harry's, leaned down so his nose was just a centimeter from the other boys and kissed him. Harry's expression was unreadable. He had so many emotions stirring inside of him all at once he couldn't choose which was most important that he needed to show it.

What was Draco doing? Harry couldn't make since of it all and before he could say anything, much less do something he was engulfed in darkness.

A gentle pair of arms tucked Harry under his covers as he slept not of his own will. "I can't tell you yet Harry..." Draco felt his face wet with tears as his left hand guided itself to trace Harry's jaw line.

"Give me one more week Harry. I'll tell you then...the oath is almost complete. Then you'll see I'm worth more then that Irish Prat." With that he was gone. Out into the corridors of Hogwarts and down into the dungeons of the Slytherin dorms.

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

In all honesty I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Its getting into the angust of the story and that's what I love.

Sorry about now updating last weekend. I was on major restriction for something. Oh well. Also I'm sorry this chapters kind of short. I didn't want to give too much too soon.

**Next Chapter: **

The Auroras Ball

yay! (okay, not really because the good stuff won't really start happening between Harry and Draco until the chapter after that.)

Latter.


	7. The Ball

**Chapter7 - The Ball**

It was now November first. Halloween had passed with no happiness to emphasize its holiday. Harry, at least to his friends, just hadn't been the same since the other day. His encounter with Draco in their room had left him with more questions then answers.

His whole life seemed to be going down around him and nothing felt as if it could put it back. No wonder he was going to the Ball alone.

Harry would not have gone at all if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione's persistent nagging. And so there he stood at the foot of the steps to the great hall, alone. It was only natural though; it seemed he was destined to be alone. He killed off the only two people who ever truly meant anything to him.

He didn't know his parents and even if he missed them they were never there for him to love. Not like Sirius and...

"Harry!" He turned at the call of his name to find Hermione running toward him Ron in arm. "You look fantastic! I bet you'll get Seamus now." She said moving her eyebrows in an teasing upward motion. She was right, he did look good. His jet-black hair which he usually kept in a messy pony tail to the side was now, as neatly as possible, laying out on his shoulders at length.

He was wearing a dark green robe with a chestnut brown hood and grape vine embroidery. Loose strings and braded rope decorated the front. It was his gift from a witch in Ireland as a thank you for defeating the dark lord.

"No, I'm not really that interested in him anymore." He said dully. "Why on earth not?" Hermione asked.

"He's not right for me. For one he's in love with Cho Chang." "Oh I'm sorry Harry." She said even though she didn't really seem to be.

"Wow Ron look at that!" She said pointing to a large ice sculpture of a giant swan with its wings spread. Ron looked at Harry mouthing for Harry to help him right before Hermione tugged him over to it for a better inspection.

He watched the two of them with happiness and envy and he hated himself for it. He shouldn't envy his best mates just because they could love each other and know that the other would never leave them. Even so it made him bitter sometimes to think he was going to leave this world the same way he alone.

His night took him out for a walk in the garden the best place to view the moon. It wasn't a full moon that night though. A crescent was the sight that greeted him his favorite. In many ways it was like him...beautiful, hidden, but still bold enough to be noticed.

As he walked he glared silently at the couples sitting in the benches along the cobble stone walk way the dirt kicked in clouds as he walked each grain reflecting off the dim light of the moon and the light radiating from the castle

It was near the end of the path that he came upon a sight that almost made him hurl. Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan snogging. He didn't say a word though, despite himself he simply turned and made for the castle as quickly as possible.

And there he sat. Harry Potter the boy-who-would-not-die, alone in an armchair on the wall surrounding the dance floor, a wallflower. All he could do was stair blankly at the couples as they danced and kissed practically flaunting their love in front of Harry like a king holding food in front of a starving man.

"You could of been out there." Said a voice from Harry's side making him jump from out of his daze. He took one look at the speaker and settled back into the velvet red chair.

"Come to torture me Parkinson?" He said in a tone that some would conceder deadly.

"No, just came to give you a message from Draco. He said he wanted you to know that he would have come to ask you himself, but he's actually not feeling all that great tonight." Harry nodded.

"What's the message?" He asked nonchalantly. "He wanted me to ask you to meet him tomorrow by the lake. He said he wants to talk."

Harry sat not moving or making an effort to give her an answer. "He's not that bad Potter and in my opinion you should be more grateful."

"Why's that?" He asked. "Because, unlike half the people in this school...you know who you're destined for. Potter you were given the person you were meant to be with for the rest of you're life. You're soul-mate."

"A lot of people would kill for that." He gave a dry laugh. "I know you feel like you're alone in the world Potter. Draco's felt the same way...up until he found out you were his Heshnath." Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, he was so excited after he meet you for the first time that day in Diagon Alley."

"He knew then, did he?" Harry asked. Pansy nodded. "He was ecstatic. It was the happiest I'd ever seen him. And the day you rejected his friendship, was the first day I'd ever seen him cry." She gave a sigh.

"He didn't truly need you then Potter. But he needs you now." Harry took in a breath then got up and faced her. "Alright, let him know I'll be there."

She smiled. "Thanks Potter." He nodded then left to go back to his dorm. It was still early ,but he had nothing to stay at the Ball for.

When he entered his dorm however, he wasn't met with his normal bed, for upon said bed was a package with a note attacked which simply read:

Hope to see you tomorrow.

- D.L.Malfoy

He eyed the package then his eyes glanced back at the note flipping it over. Nothing.

He slowly pulled the lid off the shinny royal blue box. Inside was something that seemed to be wrapped in a cloth of yellow silk and inside the silk?

Harry let a cloak of Black cashmere unveil itself to the floor. After all it was quite long. Harry simply couldn't put it into words it was expensive ,but he didn't like that Malfoy was flaunting his money either.

What if he's not flaunting? What if he's trying to seduce? A voice in Harry's head inquired. He shook the thought off though. And assuming Malfoy wanted him to wear the cloak tomorrow he folded it and put it back in the box for the next day.

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

I know I know! Short chapter, not very interesting ,but I needed to do this one so you guys would love the next part.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter8 - The Giver**

Draco/Harry smut, drama, angust!!!! Yes, we have arrived! Now the story really gets going and just think! We still have like 21 chapters to go! yes!

**Note: **I've really really really been looking forward to writing the next chapter because its going to be so awsome, soooo the next chapter may be up by tomorrow! woot! woot!

Okay, that's all for now.

Latter!


	8. The Giver

**note:**

f.b. flask back

efbend flash back

**note2:**

If you listen to Linkin Parks 'My December' while you read this chapter then you'll get the full effect of it. Its the song I was listening to when I wrote it and it almost made me cry.

**Chapter8 - The Giver**

As Harry made his way to meet Draco the next morning snow began to fall softly at his feet each flake landing gracefully on the white that already lay there from the previous night.

The wind brought the sent of winter in its wake as it blew sweet melodies though the air whispering words of comfort to Harry as he neared the lake and Draco.

His cloak grazed the floor of the shore surrounding the lake as he came closer to the figure standing with its back to him. Then ever to slowly the figure turned to him. Draco...

He stood for a moment looking at Harry with that look. The look that made Harry want to run and at the same time stay with the other boy forever. That warm look that he'd missed from his godfather.

In his hands Draco cupped something gingerly as if it were porcelain or something to that effect, but Harry couldn't tell what he was holding. He locked his eyes with Harry never letting go then he spoke.

"Hi..." It came out in a soft tone like a mother talking to her child. "Hey..." Harry replied breathless.

Draco gave him a once over looking at his eyes, his cloths, his hair, Harry felt as if every part of him was being exposed to Draco. "It looks good on you. Brings out you're eyes."

Harry knew Draco was talking about the cloak he'd gotten for him. "I'm glad you wore it. I was afraid you'd throw it out." Draco said catching Harry's gaze.

"Sorry..." Draco said tiredly. "For what?" Harry asked relaxing on the trunk of a tree.

"For leaving like I did the other night." Harry just looked out at the lake not wanting to see the tired glazed-over look in Draco's eyes any more.

"S'alright..." He said to the blond still not looking at him. "Harry." At his name he snapped out of his daze finally looking at the Slytherin.

Draco walked over to him stopping just a foot away from the other boy opening his hands to reveal...a bird? Harry looked up into Draco's eyes silently asking for an explanation.

He only smiled and replied, "I wanted to share this with you." Harry still didn't look as if he understood. Draco let out a small chuckle taking Harry's hands and pulling them up to the bird so he was cupping the bird Draco's hands wrapped around his own.

Harry blushed. "I don't understand." Draco smiled. "It's a Giver." Harry looked down at the bird in his hands.

It was rather small; it had crimson red feathers littered with some black and chestnut brown. It was different though because of its head and tail feathers which were a turquoise green.

"What's a Giver?" Harry asked still staring at the bird and Draco's hands as they lightly squeezed his.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Draco said. "A Giver is a magical bird. It can only be touched by creatures who are born with healing powers; if its touched by any other being...it will die instantly." Harry took in a breath trying to pull away.

"Its alright..." Draco said locking his gaze with Harry gripping their hands tighter together. "You have healing powers that's why I'm showing this to you. You were granted with them because you were born a Heshnath."

Draco took in a breath as if it were a strain to talk or even stand. "What do you mean?" Harry asked breathless sure he was as red as a tomato. What was Draco doing? Why was he being so...so gentile?

"They can only be touched by creatures with healing powers because they also have healing powers." Draco moved closer to Harry not loosing his gaze as he did so.

"But..." Harry began getting a bit nerves. "But if...if they can only be touched by beings with other healing powers then why is it that Phoenixes can be touched by any one?" He was shaking now.

"Because...when these birds die more of them are born from their ashes." Harry made a shape with his mouth as if to say 'oh...' but no words came out just a puff of air.

"Draco...was I...Pansy said I was ment to be yours;" He blushed refusing to meet the other boys gaze. "She said...I was lucky...because I was made to be with you."

Harry unconsciously gripped Draco's hands tighter. "She said I was lucky because I knew who I was meant to be with; that I didn't have to search for the person I was meant to be with because you're right here." Harry looked up taking Draco's gaze in full force. "Is that true?"

"I'm not sure." Draco looked at him wearily. "The Oath...its complicated Harry. I won't know until its finished."

"Why?!" Harry asked more forcefully. "What is The Oath? What's wrong with you? Why are you so weak?! What's going o-!?"

He didn't finish as Draco collapsed in his arms the Giver flying away as he did. "Draco!?" Harry looked at the boy in his arms alarmed at his sudden collapse.

"S-sorry...I startled you." Draco said making a visible effort to stand, but to no avail. He wasn't even moving.

"It's the Oath. I-I'm fine really..." Draco's eyes began to close. "Draco?! Listen you have to stay awake!" Harry said forcefully as he shook Draco lightly.

"Bloody hell!" Harry pulled Draco into his arms shifting so Draco was on his back. "I'm going to take you to Pomfry, she'll know what to do about this."

As he began to swiftly walk up toward the castle Draco made a groaning sound then coughed whispering in a raspy tone, "Sorry I didn't last longer..."

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Harry asked pulling Draco up as he felt the Slytherin begin to slip from his grasp.

"If I were stronger...I would have been able to out last the Oath." He let out a choked sob. "Now I'm going to loose you..."

Harry tried to maneuver so he could look Draco in the face, but to no avail. "Um..." He didn't know what Draco was talking about so he couldn't form the words to comfort him.

"Its alright...I'm right here. You're not going to loose me." Draco let out another sob.

"Yes...I am. You wont want me now that you know..." Draco's voice slowly faded out and Harry could tell he'd passed out. He hastened his pace and had soon reached the castle.

"It seems he's been exercising the Elvin right of dominance." Madam Pomfry said as she came from behind the curtain to Draco's bed.

"I know that!" Harry said as he walked up to her from the chair he'd been sitting in. "What I don't know is what the Oath means!"

Pomfry took a deep breath. "You may want to sit down for this" He stood giving her a stern look in the process. "Fine have to you're way."

"The Oath," She began. "Is a right of passage used only by a certain sect of Elves. It is a ritual to show dominance over ones Heshnath."

"If ones dominance is threatened. Such as you're crush on Mr. Finnigan." She raised an eye brow at him. He simply turned his head from her purple eyes until she began again.

"Then the Soulith, Mr. Malfoy, will fast for four weeks to prove they have the strength and velar to be their Heshnath's dominate." Harry stood wide-eyed. Draco hade been starving himself for almost three weeks? To prove he was worthy of Harry's affection?

f.b.:

"Sorry I didn't last longer..."

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"If I were stronger...I would have been able to out last the Oath." He let out a choked sob. "Now I'm going to loose you..."

"Its alright...I'm right here. You're not going to loose me." Draco let out another sob.

"Yes...I am. You wont want me now that you know..."

"_How weak I am..."_

efb:

"That's what he meant..." Harry looked at the curtains covering the area around Draco's bed. "Can I see him..." He said not looking from the curtains. It was more of a statement then a question anyway. So he simply got up and walked behind the white veil.

He was met with Draco's unconscious form. He was just lying there in nothing but his boxers covered from the waste down. The sight made Harry want to kick himself for not seeing how weak the other boy had become.

Draco's rib cage was visible and his whole body seemed thinner. His arms no longer had their thin toned muscles. They were just thin now, skin and bone.

"I'd like it if you feed him when he wakes up. There's a bowl of turtle soup on his bed side table. I have to go tell the head master what's happened." Pomfry said from behind him. He hadn't herd her come in. He was barely listening now.

He simply nodded still staring transfixed at his former enemy's deathly pale form. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the door to the Infirmary close. He felt a single tear fall down his face as he slowly made his way closer to the bed. Time stood still and somewhere in that time he found the will to sit on the bed and drape himself over Draco's cold body.

"Why?" He breathed. "Why did you do this?" He choked on a fresh flood of tears as they fell from his eyes and onto Draco's naked chest.

Harry jerked up slightly when he felt a shaking hand on his shoulder. It was Draco. His eyes still weren't open, but Harry knew he was awake now. "I did it...because..." He was taking in deep breaths as he spoke. "I love you..." He choked on a sob much like before.

The words made Harry want to cry even harder and he did. "And don't tell me you love me as well Potter." Draco was talking more forcefully now his hand gripping even more tightly to Harry.

"Because if you did, you'd be lying...and that would be worse then not saying it at all..." Harry choked. The whole thing was heart wrenching.

"I'm sorry I'm weak..." Draco said. Harry knew he was referring to his failure to complete the Oath.

"That doesn't matter!" Harry insisted. Draco simply shook his head. "You're free now. I failed. You ..." He sobbed. "You can be with whomever you want now even...Finnigan. And I'll leave you alone." Harry looked up at Draco's face so his face was leaning above Draco's his arms wrapped around the Slytherin.

"Draco..." Harry let his hot breath warm Draco's cold cheeks the tears falling from his eyes falling on Draco's face.

"I want to be with you..." Draco shook his head. "Don't give me a pity party Harry."

"I'm not..." Harry sighed. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." He gave a dry laugh. "I've been pushing you away for a while now. You'll have to forgive that aspect about me. I'm not used to someone caring so much for me. I'm not promising I wont do it again, but I'll try harder not to."

"I just have problems with people loving me most of the people who have or do have ended up dead. I just...don't die Draco..."

"So you'll stay then...you wont...go to him..?" Draco asked sill unsure of what was happening.

Draco opened his eyes to look into Harry's green ones. "Harry nodded pressing his forehead to Draco's. "Yeah..."

They stayed like that for a few hours before Harry got up and gave Draco his food. Then they fell asleep Harry by Draco's side protecting him. Leaning on his chest listening to his heart. Making sure the Slytherin didn't leave. It felt nice to fall asleep next to someone who made him feel as if he were no longer alone...

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

So what do you think? Too much smut or just right? I'm so glad we finally got to this chapter because now I can make them do a little more intimate stuff and not make it seem like its going too fast.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter9 - Secrets Revealed**

Some more h/d loving and some questions about harry and dracos relationship revealed.

Until next time! Latter!


End file.
